


Wrestling Oneshots

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Just a bunch of wrestling one shots, Many different Aus, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Just a bunch of random Wrestling oneshots.
Relationships: Brit Baker/Kris Statlander, Chris Jericho/AJ Styles, Chris Jericho/Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen, Cody Rhodes/Darby Allin, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/A.J. Styles, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Drew Mcintyre/Dolph Ziggler, Hangman Adam Page/Kenny Omega, Kenny Omega/Matt Jackson, Kenny Omega/Nick Jackson, MJF/Cody Rhodes, Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder/Drew Gulak/Ashley Remington | Dalton Castle/Chuck Taylor, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes
Kudos: 7





	Wrestling Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Brit gets Kris to go a date with her.

Kris couldn't remember the moment she started liking girls. It could have been in College when she roomed with Melissa Jackson. A girl getting her art degree, with fierce red hair, and every pride flag that existed. Definitely the type that went to every protest she could, and actually wanted to see things change. 

Or maybe it was Ashley Mills. The new girl to her little town with long dark brown hair and deep green eyes. The met at high school bible study, and became inseparable. But when a rumor went around school that Kris was Gay, she never heard from Ashley again. 

Maybe it was Calliope Ray, a sunny girl from California she met at summer camp. The girl she snuck out of the cabin on the last night with, and shared a kiss out on the dock. And the next day when they left she never saw again. 

No, she didn't know when it started, but she did her best to hide it. Boyfriend after boyfriend, she did her best to push these feelings away. But then she met Doctor Brit Backer. Brit was a sure of herself badass as far as Kris was concerned. Brit was funny, intelligent, and if she was being honest, drop dead gorges. Kris new as soon as she met Brit, if she wanted to hide her feelings, she would need to avoid her like the plague. 

But to her disappointment, Brit decided she wanted to spend every waking moment with the girl. This is what lead to the situation at hand. Kris at a bar, slightly drunk, sitting on Brits lap making out heavily. "Let me get a quick breath." Brit chuckled pulling away out of breath. Kris's eyes opened a bit. 'Fuck! What am I doing?!' She thought cursing herself.

"Shit! I-I'm Sorry. I need to go." Kris mumbled standing up, turning and getting out of there. Getting as far from Brit as she could. Kris was so wrapped up in trying to get away, she didn't realize she left her purse laying in the table. 

"Better take that to her." Brit said shaking her head. Maybe this would give her a chance to talk to Kris. She had been putting out that she liked her for months, and tonight proved Kris felt the same way, or that she really couldn't hold her alcohol. Brit stood up grabbing the bag. She decided to simply text Brandi then try to find the women in the same place. 

The cold air hit Brit like a freight train. "Fuck, I need to dress for the weather." She cursed herself. She had wore some short purple dress and a small jacket, not really clothes for Chicago winter. She struggled her way back to the hotel, Checking google maps a few times. 

——————

"Fuck!" Kris mumbled standing at the door to her hotel room. How could she have forgotten her bag at the bar. Her phone, wallet, and room key were all in it. She felt a surge of nausea wash over her. She didn't drink much, so when she did she tends to get sick, like a lot. 

"Hey stranger." Kris froze in place, hearing the lower voice of Brit. "I think you forgot something when you rushed out." Kris turned to see Brit with a smug smile on her face, Kris purse is her hands. Kris opened her mouth to say something, but another wave of nausea came over her, making her had spin. Brits eyes went wide as she jumped forward, wrapping her arm around kris's waist. 

Brit dug around in the purse before pulling out the room key. "Ok, why don't you go take a nice cold shower? Ok?" Brit asked as she opened the door. Kris simply nodded, pulling herself away from Brit and into the bathroom. 

She stripped herself and turned the water on, completely cold. She got in letting the water run down her back, throwing up. 'At least it's in the shower' she thought as she rinsed herself off. She got out on shaky legs, grabbing a towel. She turned to look at her reflection. Her eyes were blood shot and her lips were kiss swollen. 

She looked around a bit before realizing she hadn't grabbed clothes before getting in the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself stepping out of the bathroom. Sitting on the couch in the room was Brit. She was scrolling threw her phone, but looked up when she heard me. "Hey." She Said a smile on her face. "I got some cloths out for you as well as some pain killers." She said motioning to the bed. There was a small tee shirt and work out shorts. She slid them on and took the pain killers. 

"Thanks." She mumbled sitting down on the bed. 

"So, I'm guessing you don't drink often?" Brit asked chuckling. Kris felt her face flush. Why couldn't someone else found her purse. Maybe Penelope, even though she's a bitch, it would have been better then Brit. 

"Brit?" She asked sitting up from where she was laying on the bed to look at Brit. "Can we...... forget about what happened at the bar tonight?" 

Kris thought she saw Brits face fall for a moment, but decided it was just her imagination. "I mean, if that's what you want, but I'll be honest. I don't mode having you on my lap kissing me." Brit said. The casualness I her voice made Kris blush. 

"I-it's not right. I was drunk , that's all." Kris said looking away from Brit. Kris could hear footsteps and assumed Brit was leaving but then she felt a hand under her chin tilting it to look at her. 

"Come on Kris, tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed. Ive been laying it on pretty thick." She said searching kris's eyes. "Give me a chance, one date. If you don't like it I will back off immediately." Brit promised. 

"One date?" Kris asked. "And you'll leave me alone?" 

"Yes, just one date." 

"Ok." 

——————————

Kris stood looking at herself in the mirror that was in her hotel room. She was dressed in a simple purple top and jean pants. She opens she wasn't underdressed, Brit had told her to wear something comfy. She jumped slightly when there was a knock at the door. She quickly straitened her shirt a bit, and went to open the door. 

"Hey! You look amazing." Brit said smiling at her. Brit was in a white shirt and jean as well. "You ready?" 

"Oh, um ya." Kris said stepping out, and closing her room door. Brit lead her down the hall to the elevator, but instead of going to the lobby, she pressed the button to go to the roof. "Why are we going to the roof?" She questioned, but Brit just smiled.

"You'll see." 

The doors opened and Kris eyes went wide at what was in front of them. A picnic was set up with candles. 

"W-when did you do this?" Kris asked looking over at Brit. 

"Brandi helped me. I wanted to do something away from public eye, you know, so you felt more comfortable." She said a blush dusting her cheeks. "I made us some food and I figured we could do some star gazing. Orange told me you enjoyed things like that" 

"That, sounds amazing." Kris said smiling at Brit. They sat down talking and eating. As the sun went down and you could see the stars, Kris was pointing out constellations to her. Brit watched as Kris excitedly pointed at all the different things. 

"Oh shit." Kris said looking down at her phone. "It already midnight." She said standing up. "We should probably get this cleaned up."

"No, I've got this, you can go back to your room." Brit said standing up as well. 

"No, that wouldn't be fair. I help you clean up, then you can drop me off at my room." Kris said bopping Brit in the noes. So together they cleaned up the mess, and headed back down to Kris's hotel room. 

"I had an amazing time Brit." Kris said blushing lightly when's they got to the door. 

"I'm glad. But I've got to ask, will I be getting another date?" Brit asked hopefully. 

Before she could chicken out, kris paced a quick Kiss on brits cheek. "I would say so." She said before disappearing into her room.


End file.
